


Reflection

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Alchemy, Apprentice - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamarix hadn’t particularly wanted to take on an apprentice, but the Harrowdens were good people, and more importantly, good glassmakers. Teaching their boy would ultimately save her more than it would cost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Tamarix hadn’t particularly wanted to take on an apprentice, but the Harrowdens were good people, and more importantly, good glassmakers. Teaching their boy would ultimately save her more than it would cost...

The sudden sound of something large and probably expensive shattering in the storeroom gave her reason to doubt that optimistic belief. After finishing up with a customer, she went back to see what was going on. Aleyn was making a valiant effort to gather up the dried wormwood, but it was thoroughly mingled in with the remains of the jar. “Hopeless,” she told him.

“Yes, Miss Nettle.” She only realized when he stood up and she saw how miserable he looked that he probably thought she meant him, not the effort of salvaging a few herbs. “Are you going to send me away?”

She looked up at the scrawny, awkward boy, far taller than her already at thirteen, and shook her head. “Don’t be foolish,” she told him gruffly. “Sometimes things break. Clean it up, and then get on with dusting the jars. By the time you’re done you should be able to see your reflection in every one of them.”

“Yes, Miss Nettle,” he said more brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
